Gone Too Far
by Kara-Kelly005
Summary: Julian hosts a game in his habitat, but takes it a little too far when he dares Skipper and Kowalski to 'do it' together. Feelings are revealed, and maybe this game has more than a simple secret to hide... Pairings changed: Kipper, Prico, and OC/Julien
1. Chapter 1

Kara: My second accomplished story. Yeah I know I don't update to often so I hope you guys and girls can be patient. Thanks for viewing!

Title: Gone Too Far

Summary: Julian hosts a game in his habitat, but takes it a little too far when he dares Kowalski and Skipper to 'do it' together. Feelings are revealed, and maybe this old game has more than a simple secret to hide…

Chapter 1

3rd person's pov

It was night in the zoo. The stars were shining, and all the lights were lit up. The street lamps strewn across the landscape in a beautiful pattern- if seen from the sky. The penguin habitat was one of the quietest of the whole zoo. There in the bunks lay three tired penguins. Though there were four so where was the fourth penguin?

Well Kowalski was up late at night in his lab as most people would expect him to be. Skipper of course never liked when he would stay up too late. Speaking of Skipper; here he was waking up right now. Skipper rubbed his eyes trying to rid of the sleep when he looked at the alarm clock. The hour was still midnight. "Only midnight?" Skipper questioned standing up. He heard the clank of machinery, and knew exactly why he had woken up. Skipper went over to the lab; his feet slugging from the state he was in.

He knocked on the lab slowly, and waited for the tall scientist to open the door. About a minute later Kowalski opened the door. "Uh… hi Skipper…" Kowalski said while grinning stupidly. "What did I tell you about staying up late Kowalski?" Skipper asked not at all amused. "But Skipper I have so many things to get done! And so little time…" Kowalski said. "Those things can wait till tomorrow. You're only 25 Kowalski… you've got a lot of life in you" Skipper stated pulling the scientist out of the lab.

Kowalski sighed defeated. "Can you at least do me one favor?" Kowalski asked. "What would that be?" Skipper asked. "Well I was working on this new experiment, and I need a test subject" Kowalski replied. "What is it suppose to do?" Skipper asked. "It makes someone calm and relaxed" Kowalski answered. "Sounds like something I need as Marlene says. Alright I'll give it a shot… if you take some too" Skipper said. "Deal!" Kowalski said handing some to his leader.

"So how do you?" Skipper asked. "You eat it like candy. It looks like candy anyway" Kowalski says while eating his. "Okay then" Skipper said then swallowed the piece. "So does anything feel different?" Kowalski asked. Skipper shook his head. Both were just staring at each other for about 10 minutes. "Well I guess it must have…" suddenly though Kowalski grew one of those smiles Hippies have. "I think I feel majorly relaxed!" Skipper stated with the same grin.

The two laughed in reply to the other. Julian at the second came down the hatch. "Oh hey smarty penguin and bossy penguin!" Julian said upon seeing them. "Hey ring-tail!" Skipper said while laughing lightly. Julian raised an eyebrow in confusion, but let it slide. "Do you penguiny's want to be joining us in a game of Truth or Dare?" Julian asked with a smile. "Oh I love Truth or Dare!" Kowalski exclaimed excited.

"Alrighty then be coming on!" Julian said leading the two out. The hatch closed, and Rico and Private were left to their sleep.

~ (Julian's habitat)

"We got us two new players Maurice!" Julian said coming in with the two penguins. "You two really want to play Truth or Dare?" Maurice asked surprised. "I love Truth or Dare!" Kowalski repeated again. "Okay then you're welcome to join" Maurice said. Skipper and Kowalski sat down beside the other gamers. The gamers included Skipper, Kowalski, Maurice, Mort, and Marlene.

"So whose turn is it now?" Marlene asked. "It is always being the king's turn silly otter!" Julian said poking her on the nose. "Yeah whatever…" Marlene said crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmm… the king is the daring the bossy penguin now!" Julian said. "Okay *hic* bring it on!" Skipper said. He and Kowalski looked like they were ether drunk or on drugs.

"I am daring you to be…" Julian said with a grin appearing on his face. "What already?" Marlene asked impatiently. "Doing the smarty penguin!" Julian shouted. They looked confused. "…. You know the sex?" Julian stated. Marlene and Maurice's eyes widened. Skipper took a while to respond, but said- "Okay!". "Skipper are you in your right mind?!" Marlene asked. Skipper shook his head no, and said- "I got candy cane brains!". Then he took the not responding Kowalski's flipper dragging him off for some privacy elsewhere.

Kara: End of chapter 1… what do you think so far?

Skipper: I'm confused. Am I drunk or on drugs or something?

Kara: Kowalski invented a new drug in his lab…

Kowalski: Oh that's just perfect!

Kara: It is isn't it? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Kara: Whelp here's the sexy part you guys have all been waiting for! Yeah it's going to get real hot in here… at least I hope you'll feel that way…

Chapter 2

Skipper pulled Kowalski all the way to a storage shed used by the zoo for extra supplies. Kowalski finally stood up on his own when they got there. Skipper grinned in a very cheery mood. Kowalski laughed at the expression. Skipper then motioned for Kowalski to lay down. Kowalski was pretty much still giggling when he did. He just couldn't stop for some reason. Anyway Skipper then got down onto his own knees. Skipper first came up directly to Kowalski's beak, and pressed them together. Kowalski of course under the drug influence kissed back with no hesitation. Skipper began to move his flippers up and down Kowalski's sides, and sometimes tickled him a bit which caused Kowalski to giggle and lose dominance in the kiss.

Kowalski moved his own flippers to Skipper's back, and began to run them down the smooth thick feathers. Skipper came out of the kiss, and lightly grinned at Kowalski. He slowly made his way down to his neck, and started to nuzzle and nip it. Kowalski gave a low moan of approval to the leader. Skipper continued to nip until he felt his member growing in size below him. He then slowly traced his tongue down Kowalski's chest, and started to lick intensely in a very sensitive spot.

Kowalski moaned louder now. Skipper continued a while there, but started to get impatient and so he moved his tongue slowly down his belly, and then came off staring at his member. He looked up at Kowalski, and Kowalski of course nodded okay. Skipper then grasped the dick, and started to teasingly lick around it. Kowalski of course moaned to this. Skipper coaxed his tongue up the length, making Kowalski squirm. Skipper smiled, and then continued to roll his tongue over the head.

Skipper then slowly took the cock into his beak, and began to suck it. Kowalski gave a long loud moan to it. Skipper continued to suck it, and also began pumping it with his spare flipper. His other flipper sort of jerking of himself. Kowalski now felt close. "Close…" Kowalski warned. Skipper nodded, and removed himself from the full length, and started to roll his tongue all around the head again.

Kowalski tensed now, and Skipper took the cock back into his mouth, and waited. Kowalski's release soon came after that, and it sprayed out powerfully. Skipper just took it all in. he loosened his grip on Kowalski's member, and then laid back himself. Kowalski sat up, and then came over to the waiting leader. He slowly moved his flipper to grasp the leader's own cock; earning a moan from Skipper. Kowalski smiled, and experimentally started to lick his cock as well.

Skipper moved his flipper to wrap around the scientist's neck pulling him closer to him. Kowalski was now pretty much deep-throating the leader. Skipper moaned roughly. Kowalski shifted against him, and placed both his flippers onto the member; pumping it lightly. This also caused Skipper to moan even louder. Kowalski started to lick around the head of the dick, and then coaxing the length in between making Skipper even more impatient then before.

Soon enough the leader knew he was close. "Close…" he panted out. Kowalski nodded in reply, and continued to roughly lick around the head of the member till he felt his leader start tensing.

He came onto the full length of it again, and Skipper couldn't contain himself as he released a second later. Kowalski licked up the continents, and then sat up looking at his leader. Skipper smiled, and then pushed Kowalski down. Kowalski giggled again as he lay on the cold pavement of the ground. Skipper then came closer, and a lined himself to the scientist. Kowalski giggled lightly again as he saw Skipper getting ready.

A moment came by, and then Skipper slowly pushed into the scientist. Kowalski now let out a small groan of pain. Skipper waited hoping the scientist wasn't in too much pain. "Go…" Kowalski panted after a few moments of silence. Skipper then came back out, and thrusted back in a moment later. Then he repeated the same process again and again. He also started to slightly moan to himself, and Kowalski moans soon became moans of pleasure.

"Faster!" Kowalski said while smiling. Skipper began going in and out faster than before while smiling himself. Kowalski began to join his thrusts in the same pace. They continued in this same pace for a few minutes. Skipper though started to go deeper than before. Kowalski moaned deeper. After a while they both could feel the other's precum, and they knew they were close.

Skipper then began going very deep. "So…close…" Skipper breathed out, and grabbed onto Kowalski's sides to steady himself. Kowalski closed his eyes in pleasure. And suddenly without warning the two of them released. There was a lot of seed to take in though as the pressure was almost unbearable. Though both were filled with a bliss like no other…

After the two were done Skipper exited the other penguin's body. Kowalski sat up with a big smile. "L-let's go tell Ring-tail we're done" Skipper said. Kowalski nodded, and then stood up. They tried to make their way back to the lemur habitat, but Kowalski tumbled on top of Skipper. "Sorry Skipper… I'm so tired…" Kowalski apologized. "It's okay… I am too…" Skipper replied. "Can we sleep before going back?" Kowalski asked. "Sure…" Skipper said, and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep, and Kowalski followed after…

Kara: Whelp finally finished! XD I suck at timing! Yay for sucking at time! :D

Skipper: This scene is really embarrassing…

Kowalski: *Blushes* I know…

Kara: Kai! Kowalski is blushing! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Kara: Yay I'm finally back! XD Thank you all for being… um semi patient I guess. Anyway onward we go!

Chapter 3

Skipper was the first one to wake up. He stood up, and stretched his flippers like any other regular morning. He then looked around where he was. He wasn't in the base he noted. There was a shed in the far corner. Zoo supplies piled around in boxes. He wondered how he got here, and then he looked to the sleeping penguin otherwise known as Kowalski. Kowalski was still asleep with his beak opening and closing to each breath he took. Like a flash everything came back to him. He stood shocked now at what had happened last night. Suddenly a yawn sounded out and it was Kowalski's. Kowalski sat up rubbing his eyes. Skipper wanted to say something to him, but he couldn't speak since he was so surprised.

Kowalski though looked over to the ladder. He seemed to get the same reaction after looking at him. "S-Skipper did we?" Kowalski asked nervously trying to tell himself it wasn't possible. "I'm… afraid so…" Skipper replied. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "Well I would say your little invention had something to do with that. What was that stuff anyway?" Skipper asked. "I don't know I just made it in my lab one day after I found it in Blowhole's lair" Kowalski answered.

"What you found everything you used in Blowhole's lair?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Skipper shouted. "Well it still kind of worked…" Kowalski stated. "Ugh… we got to find out what this drug can do…" Skipper stated dragging Kowalski by his flipper back to the base. "Hey I don't need your help!" Kowalski shouted. "Alright fine you just seem out of it" Skipper said letting go of his flipper. Kowalski stood up following his leader till suddenly he hit a bump in the sidewalk and crashed into Skipper just like the night before.

"Kowalski what's up with you and being so clumsy lately?" Skipper asked. "I don't know…" Kowalski replied. They then came upon the penguin habitat. When they went in the base was empty. They wondered where Private and Rico went, but instead of thinking too much they went into the lab. "So this is the stuff?" Skipper asked picking up a bill looking capsule. "Well that's what it originally looked like. I changed its format so it'd be something chewy instead.

"So how could you not like figure out this is a drug anyway?" Skipper asked. "I just figured I made something relaxing for people with stress like us" Kowalski replied while typing some things into the computer that had been set up only a year ago.

"Oh I guess I didn't invent this drug…" Kowalski said looking at the screen. "How you figure?" Skipper asked. "Because I found it here. It's called Depressants. It's in a pill like form and mostly taken with water. It can cause the nerves system to shut down in some severe cases and also makes the person appear drunk. Its symptoms include relaxation to an extreme level, clumsiness, headaches, dizziness, slurred speech, confusion, and reduced tension. If the drug is continued in use it can cause overdose usage, respiratory depression, seizures, comas, and death" Kowalski read.

By the time he finished they both were staring at that news in shock…

Kara: Okay so I decided to make it a real drug because I found this interesting one a few days ago. It fits right in with the first two chapters doesn't it? Anyway what they haven't found out yet is that drug is super addictive, and it's gonna take a lot more than just quitting. It's gonna take their friends to help them but they will need to know the truth on what happened that night… XD

Kowalski: Dear lord…

Skipper: We're screwed…

Kara: You guys did that last chapter!

Skipper&Kowalski: o_O


End file.
